


Rebecca Jane

by WellDoneBeca



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bucky is insecure, Fluff, Gen, Parent Bucky Barnes, Parent-Child Relationship, very light angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 18:44:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14503191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WellDoneBeca/pseuds/WellDoneBeca
Summary: Rebecca Jane Barnes. He couldn’t stop instantly wondering about her future. Maybe she could be a famous actress, or a doctor like Bruce and Tony. R.J. Barnes, PhD. He liked the way that sound. But she could do anything she liked, after all. She would be free to make whatever she wanted with her life.





	Rebecca Jane

Bucky couldn’t sleep. It wasn’t because of nightmares or a mission like usually, not this time. He was sat beside your hospital bed, wide awake in the dark with his eyes focused on the hospital crib on the other side of the room.

Rebecca. Rebecca Jane Barnes.

She was born six hours ago, and good God, he was still freaking out from your labour. His first – and maybe only – kid was a few steps away from him and he was absolutely sure he was going to mess everything up.

He hadn’t held her yet. The nurse had offered him the baby more than once and even you’ve done it more than then, but he was just watching from afar as everyone took care of the two of you. The team wasn’t there yet, they knew better than to show up so early in her young life and unexpected; you were exhausted and he was still coming to terms to parenthood.

The soft whimper made him sit up straight, and he quickly noticed the baby crying softly.

Bucky looked around, terrified. He couldn’t wake you up but also couldn’t find the button that called a nurse. Slowly, he walked to the crib and reached out to touch Becca’s little stomach, instantly making her look at him.

“Hey,” he whispered. “It’s… It’s okay, really. There’s no need to cry.”

She wasn’t hungry. Just one hour ago, you had breastfed her and a guy nurse had put on a new diaper on her. But if she wasn’t hungry or dirty, why did she keep crying?

Slowly, he moved down and tried to pick her up, resting her little –  _tiny –_ body fully on his right arm, fearing the metal arm would make her cry even more. Bucky walked awkwardly to the chair again, sitting down and rocking back and forth softly.

“It’s okay,” he whispered. “Please, don’t cry. Come on.”

Slowly, she stopped crying and moved her piercing blue eyes to stare at him, curious.

“See?” he breathed in. “It’s okay. You just needed… Needed some company, right? See?”

He was a father now, the dad of the baby in his arms, and he was 100% you had something wrong with your mind when the two of you decided – together – that a baby wasn’t a bad idea. He wasn’t the man he once was; after all those years and HYDRA… Not even Shuri could fix some of the stuff in his head. He was trying hard, both for himself and for you – the two of you now – but sometimes… Sometimes he wondered if he should walk away and leave you, maybe it was a better idea than staying around and ruining everything. He never left, though. He could never do that to you.

After she fell asleep again, he didn’t feel time passing. He didn’t notice anything until he heard the knock on the door and a nurse came in silently.

“Do you need anything, sir?”

“No,” he muttered. “We’re okay.”

Rebecca Jane Barnes. He couldn’t stop instantly wondering about her future. Maybe she could be a famous actress,or a doctor like Bruce and Tony.  _R.J. Barnes, PhD._ He liked the way that sound. But she could do anything she liked, after all. She would be  _free_  to make whatever she wanted with her life.

The nurse left the three of you alone again and he hesitantly moved his metal hand and touched her small palm with a finger, smiling more when she wrapped her finger around him without even hesitating.

“Welcome, Rebecca Jane,” he whispered. “I’m your dad, and I love you a whole hell lot.”


End file.
